


Heartbreak

by Evak_trash01



Category: Actor RPF, Love Simon RPF
Genre: And Keiynan is just being his adorable self, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Over half of the fic is of Nick crying, i made my friend cry with this, just warning you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:33:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evak_trash01/pseuds/Evak_trash01
Summary: Nick thought he could finally figure out this feeling. He was indeed not 100% straight. Keiynan made him feel jittery, tongue-tied and spellbound. Boy, did Nick want to tell Keiynan how he felt… But then one guy came to set with an unpleasant introduction, at least in Nick's eyes."Hi, I'm Keiynan's boyfriend."





	Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pander/gifts).



Nick thought he could finally figure out this feeling. He was indeed not 100% straight. Keiynan made him feel jittery, tongue-tied and spellbound. Boy, did Nick want to tell Keiynan how he felt… But then one guy came to set with an unpleasant introduction, at least in Nick's eyes.

"Hi, I'm Keiynan's boyfriend."

Nick's world came crashing down. At night, he cried. The next day he tried to smile to everyone, and then he saw who sat beside Keiynan. Nick sat down next to Katherine at the breakfast table.

"You ok, Nick?" She looked at him worryingly. She had said it quietly, but everyone close by could still hear. He was about to answer honestly until he saw who else was also looking at him.

Keiynan and his boyfriend.

Nick looked down at his food. "Yeah, just not feeling hungry." He faked a smile and left again.  
Greg looked over at their table when he saw Nick leave. "I'll be right back." He said to the people he sat by.

"Nick!" He ran after him.

Nick turned around, and then Greg saw the tears streaming down Nick's face.  
"What's wrong?" He asked as he pulled the younger boy into a hug. "Heartbreak." Nick said choked up. "Is there anyone you want me to get you so you can talk about it?" Greg let go of the hug. "Katherine, please. She is the only one that knows about it." Nick told him as he looked down at the floor. "Of course. I'll go get her." Just as Greg was about to leave, Nick added: "Can you tell her I'm in my room?" "Yeah, no problem."

As Nick goes to his room, Greg goes back to the others. He sees not just Katherine, but Alexandra, Jorge, Keiynan and a few others look at him when he walked in.  
Greg whispered the message Nick gave him to Katherine and she stood up quickly, excused herself to the others and left the same way as Nick.

Katherine knocked on Nick's door, only to get a broken "Come in." afterwards.  
When she walked in, she saw a pair of bloodshot brown eyes, tears streaming down a pale face as it then collected itself in a puddle on the pillow under the head.

"Oh, Nick." She locked the door after her in case someone else walks in. "I-I th-thought he mi-might h-have lik-ked me-e, but-t he ha-as a fre-eak-king b-boyfri-iend." He sobbed out. "It hurts, Kat, like really bad."

Katherine walked over and gave him a comforting hug. "Do you love him, Nick?" She asked in a whisper.  
"I-I think so…" he answered as he buried his face into the pillow.  
They hear a soft knock on the door. "Nick? Are you okay?" Keiynan's Australian accent goes through the door in a soft tone. Nick pulls the blanket over himself, his face still visible as he nods towards Katherine.

She unlocks and opens the door, and is then faced by a very worried Keiynan. "You can have 2 minutes with him. He isn't in a 'people-mood' right now." She let Keiynan in as she waited outside.

Nick looked up at Keiynan's beautiful face. His heart hurting at the thought that his love is one-sided.

"Nick, what's wrong?" Keiynan's worry came clear out. "Can I trust you?" Nick asked in a low, raspy voice. "Of course!" Keiynan sat down by the bed and started stroking Nick's cheeks. Taking away the tears that are falling down.  
"I've fallen in love. But I know that the feelings are one-sided, because the person is dating someone else."

Nick looked slightly up at Keiynan. Scared that he might understand. That he might understand the power he has over the younger boy's heart.  
"That sucks… I don't know really know that feeling where the person is taken, but I know the feeling of falling for guys that I'm sure is straight. One-sided love sucks... Want to tell me about them?" Keiynan's somewhat hopeful tone made Nick's heart skip a beat, the question made him more nervous. Until he only whispered one sentence.

"It's the only boy I have ever loved."

Just as Keiynan was about to answer, Katherine came in. "You two done?" Nick looked up at Keiynan. "I guess." Nick said. "Yeah…" Keiynan walked out fast, and just as Katherine closed and locked the door, again she heard the quiet sobbing coming from Nick.  
"I think he knows now and he'll never want to speak to me again." The sobbing got stronger and stronger.

The next person knocking was more direct than soft.  
Katherine opened the door and saw Greg. "We're not filming today. Not with Nick like that." He whispered to her before leaving again.

 

The next day Katherine woke Nick up. “Good morning, sunshine~!” She said happily. “What’s so good about this morning?” Nick mumbled into the pillow. “I got good news!” Nick looked up at her. “And those news are?” He gestured her to continue. “A little birdy told me that Keiynan’s boy is gone, only after a day. He was supposed to stay for a week.” Katherine shrugged happily afterwards and found Nick’s best simple yet good-looking outfit. “Put this on. You gotta show Keiynan that you are not a crying mess, so make it whilst looking good.” Nick jumped out of bed, went into his bathroom with the clothes and changed. He fixed his hair in a simple manner, knowing that it would look Simon-y in just a few hours.

When he walked out of the bathroom, he saw that Katherine had left, but she had written a note that was laying on his bed. 

‘You got this, Nick. He must like you too! Make him swoon ;-)’  
~Kat<3

Nick smiled at the note before leaving. He met Greg on the way. “Hey Nick! You look a lot better today!” Greg smiled to him. “Thanks! I feel better too!” Nick answered with a confident smile. Sure, he was nervous to see Keiynan, but not like before.  
When Nick came in, he a smiling Keiynan without the guy, and it was Nick he was shyly smiling to! 

“Hey Nick… Wanna sit with me?” Keiynan asked whilst blushing. “Yeah!” Nick sat in front of Keiynan, meaning he sat on the left instead of on the right side of Katherine. “So… Where is your second half?” Asked Nick. “We broke up last night. The relationship was turning toxic and it didn’t feel right to be with him when I like someone else. Well, not just like, maybe even love.” Keiynan answered with a clear and honest voice. 

“Oh, really? Who has the honour of being loved by the most amazing guy I know?” Nick had a hopeful smile. “I’ll tell you somewhere more private later.” Keiynan winked at Nick, making the latter blush before they started eating. 

They were quickly done and left for Keiynan’s room. “Alright. Tell me!” Nick told Keiynan happily, whilst the latter looked down at the floor. “What if I told you that you are that person?” The older guy looked shyly up at the younger. “I would kiss you.” Nick said, feeling the emotions building up in his heart. 

“Do it.” And they felt the fireworks and the butterflies.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the fic! I'm very proud of it and I spent a good amount of time waiting to post it cause I needed to hear from my friend what they thought and since they liked it, I posted it! This is also the longest fic I have ever written, so that is an achievement! Thanks for reading! ~Jettus/Henriette
> 
> P.S: The fluff part is exactly 420 words long, just thought it was funny XD


End file.
